


Tension Up! We are UP10TION!

by MaidenLL



Category: UP10TION
Genre: BittoShin, GyuWei, Kuhngyeol, M/M, SunHoo, Xiaohee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: UP10TION is a group who will bring your Tensions Up as they unveil their true feelings and persona's behind the cameras.Their journey begins.Ten young dreamers.Five blossoming love stories.One united group.Tension Up! We are Up10tion!An UP10TION Story by Maiden.





	1. Chapter 1

UP10TION is a group who will bring your Tensions Up as they unveil their true feelings and persona's behind the cameras.

 

Their journey begins.Ten young dreamers.Five blossoming love stories.One united group.

 

Tension Up! We are Up10tion!

 

An UP10TION Story by Maiden.

****************************************************

This is the revised version of my previous story(We are Up10tion!)


	2. [Main Characters]

‹KIM JINWOOK›  
He is an independent young man with good leadership skills.He knew right away that he wanted to pursue the path of an idol.He's known because of his bright and caring personality but behind that facade hides a young man who's afraid to express his true self,afraid to burden the people around him.But then he meets a certain high-pitched vocalist who'll teach him how to break free from his facade.

‹SEON YEIN›  
He has always been a hardworking person. His high-pitched voice has always been a complex for him.There was even a point where he just really hated it and it just gradually decreased his self confidence.But when he meets a kind-hearted leader, he soon begins to find the trust and confidence that he once lost.

‹NO SOOIL›  
People who see him actually says that he's a very manly person but behind that manly attitude and built,hides an easy-going and tender person who worries a lot,especially to the people who are very close to his heart.Just when he thought that his heart has already reached it's limits of caring,here comes a Tsundere guy whom he suddenly had an urge to protect.

‹GO MINSOO›  
A keen observer and a Tsundere.That's the perfect way to describe him.He's a silent person but when you get to know him,he's actually pretty sweet.He's pretty smart and catches up to things very fast.He was very sure of training and wanting to pursue his dream of being an idol.He has always been sure of every decision that he has made.But when he meets a person with a manly but playful personality, he realized how unsure he was from everything, most especially from his feelings.

‹LEE CHANGHYUN›  
He has always been the most passionate in dancing.Apart from dancing,he also raps and compose songs well.In contrast to Yein,his low-pitched voice always draws people in.He actually has everything already.Not to mention,he is also in a relationship with a certain dandy-looking guy.He's pretty much contented and in love with his life.Or so he thought?When everything was painful for him he meets a handsome guy who shielded him from all the pain and fixed the broken person inside him.

‹KIM WOOSEOK›  
Handsome and Ethereal.People describe him often using those two words.Although he was blessed with looks,he wanted to be known for his talents.He wanted to be known for his skills that's why he works so hard just to improve them.Although many girls approach him,he has always had his eyes on a certain dancer whom he can't even approach properly since he started to train.Just when he thought that he can never approach him,a situation happened which gave him a chance to prove his heart.

‹LEE SUNGJOON›  
Behind his tall and confident appearance hides a person who thinks his skills are not enough.He trained the longest but he feels like his skills are mediocre when he saw the other trainees practice and perform.At the sight of it,his confidence continued to decrease but when he meets a certain tender hearted and dandy-looking guy,he learned how to accept himself and to work harder to reach his dreams completely.

‹HAN GYUJIN›  
His nice appearance suits his tender attitude.He's probably the nicest guy you'll encounter out there.People often describe him as a 'Person with a Pure Heart',might be why a certain dancer fell for him.But when he meets a tall person who's been unsure of himself all along,it might have given his pure heart confusions about his own feelings.

‹LEE HWANHEE›  
Although he feels quite uncomfortable of the Spotlight,his dream doesn't stop because of that.Pursuing his dream of being a singer requires him to be confident of his skills,which he knows he still haven't achieved yet.His husky voice will make you fall for him in just a snap.But when he meets an enthusiastic and full of cuteness same-aged friend,he found someone whom he can lean on comfortably inside that spotlight that he was once afraid of.

‹LEE DONGYEOL›  
He's probably the most enthusiastic guy that you'll see,might be because he's still young.But behind his cheerful and cute personality hides a young guy who's unsure of the path that he's taking.He feels unsure if the idol path is the right path for him.Just when he thought about giving up already,he meets a same-aged guy who's conquering his fear just to pursue his dreams,who inspired Dongyeol to continue and move forward to reach the same dream.


	3. [SUNYOUL] •I'm looking forward to debut with you•

It's five o'clock in the morning and Yein is already practicing his song for their monthly evaluation,which is taking place tomorrow.He haven't even eaten breakfast yet.He's definitely starving but his practice is more important.If he eat breakfast right now,the practice room would be occupied later and that means he won't have a proper place to practice his singing.This monthly evaluation is a matter of life and death for him,well every monthly evaluation is a life and death situation for Yein.

He wants to do well...heck he wants to do his best. He wants to pursue his dream.His dream of standing on the stage,performing for other people and most especially,he wants to make his parents proud.He came all the way from Wando just to reach for his dreams,he doesn't want them to regret their decision of allowing him to pursue his dreams.

He started to sing his evaluation song pick, IU's 'Someday'.

It might be weird on why he's singing a girl's song but he found the song relatable and it actually suits his voice.

"Everyday I hold out" Everyday,he holds onto his small hope of debuting.  
"comforting myself,it'll be alright" Even if it's hard,he always tells himself that he can do it.  
"But it makes me afraid little by little" At the same time,he's undoubtedly scared of what the future has for him.  
"I tell myself to believe in myself, but I don't". Everyday,every passing day,he tells himself to be confident,to make those judgements as a motivation for him to succeed.  
"Now I don't know how longer I can hold out". But no matter how much he convince himself,he doesn't know if he can do it,if he even has the skills and something to offer to become an idol.

As he finished the song,he was surprised when someone clapped.He turned to see who it was and was surprised when he saw him.He immediately bowed.  
"Hello,uhh...since when were you there,Jinwook-ssi?" 

And yeah,Kim Jinwook,he's known for his bright personality,they also said that he leads the younger ones well.Yein haven't really had a proper encounter with him,well their paths has crossed at vocal lessons but they don't really talk to each other.

"I'm sorry for intruding,the door was open and I heard someone singing so I decided to take a look." The older told him with a cheerful tone. "You have a very nice voice and your emotions are overflowing,maybe a little more practice then it would be perfect already!" The boy exclaimed.

Yein's eyes definitely widened because of what the older said.What..? Does he even know what he's saying?  
"Uhh..Thank you?Uhh...yeah...I mean,Thanks!" Gosh,he seriously wants to bury himself under the ground right now.

It's safe to say that he's not really confident with his voice.He actually hates it at times because it sounds weird for a guy.He has a high-pitched voice and it's unusual for a guy to have such voice.He's not that used in getting compliments either,he was even once a laughing stock at his old school because of his voice,saying that his voice is too feminine and that maybe he's not a man at all.

The boy laughed. "Is that what you'll sing for the evaluations tomorrow?"  
"Ohh ye-" His answer was interrupted by his stomach. Now,he really wants to bury himself deeper on the ground than what he just wanted a while ago.He lowers his head out of embarrassment.He's surely a blushing mess right now.

Once again,the older laughed. "Your stomach is pleading for you to let them eat already. Come!" He doesn't know where but he let himself get dragged by Jinwook.  
They arrived at the Company's Café and the older continued to drag him. The Café is empty right now since they are all probably training by this time already.They sat on a place near the window.

"What do you want to eat?"Jinwook asked. "Uhh me?" He asked back,confused.The older just smiled at him."Oh..uhh..I..I'll be fine with anything!" He saw how Jinwook shook his head while hiding a smile.  
"I'll get you an americano and a piece of strawberry cake,is that okay?" Jinwook asked while smiling."Oh yes that's fine for me-" His eyes widened at a sudden thought."What's wrong?" Jinwook seemed to noticed his expression.  
"Uhhh..uhm..I...kinda forgot my wallet...?" Goodness,of all the days that he can forget his wallet,why today...? He bit his lip out of embarrassment. He heard Jinwook laugh softly.  
"Don't worry,I dragged you here so it means it's my treat" The older went straight to the counter to order the foods.Yein remained sitting while looking out of the window.

He saw a teenager spending time with his parents.It made him remember few things that he also did with his parents when he was still in Wando.It made him miss them more.He used to call his parents everyday because he misses them always but then he started to tone it down to just once or twice a month. He's afraid that if he calls them everyday,he'll miss them more and that would make him want to give up on his dreams.

"Hey,are you okay?" He didn't even notice that Jinwook was here already.He just turned to him and smiled.Jinwook placed the trays on their table and sat in front of him. He ordered cola and a chocolate cake for himself. He must love sweets...

They started eating silently, not until he couldn't stop himself from asking.  
"Isn't it unhealthy to drink cola early in the morning?" He can't help but ask the older when he saw him sip on his drink.  
The older just shrugged. "I don't know,I drink it everyday."  
"YOU WHA-" Realizing how loud his voice was and how Jinwook's eyes widened because of his outburst,made him stand up and bow many times while apologizing to the older. It's rude of him to just shout at someone who's older than him.Goodness,Seon Yein,just how many more embarrassments are you gonna get today...?

In contrast to what he had expected about Jinwook's reaction,the older just laughed at him and gave him a pat on his head. "You're cute,you know that?" This time,it's his turn to widen his eyes and he's also pretty sure that he's red just like Wando's Tomatoes right now.

"Eh? It's probably the effect of the cola,Jinwook-ssi...I think it's not a very good idea to drink that early in the morning." Wow,he didn't know how he managed to reply without stuttering.Well,he avoided the older's eyes,that probably helped.  
"You can just call me hyung and I'm telling the truth,you're cute.Cola has no alcohol so what effect are you talking about?" Jinwook just laughed at him.

He can't help but think at how true the statements of the people around him about Jinwook are.The older is really bright and friendly,no wonder why people likes him,most especially the younger ones.He's even fine with me calling him hyung even if we talked for the very first time today....And wait..he called me...cute..again? Uggh I really look like Wando's Tomatoes right now.  
"Still,hyung! Cola is unhealthy,especially when you drink it always early in the morning!"He scolded him. He doesn't care if he's younger,the older's health is at stake here. Okay,maybe he's overreacting,but still,too many of it,is unhealthy.  
"You suddenly sound like my mom." Jinwook told him."Don't worry about me too much,Yein-ah.I don't drink it every morning,sometimes I drink it at lunch so I think it's fine.I'm still living and besides,I still want to debut so I can't die soon." 

At the mention of debut,he suddenly fell silent and the atmosphere suddenly thickened. "What's wrong,Yein-ah?"  
Hearing his name from Jinwook's mouth feels weird to him but he pushed aside those weird feelings.Must be because I ate my breakfast late.

"I..I just feel scared." He avoided Jinwook's piercing gaze at him. He turned to look at the older when he heard him sigh. He saw him with a soft smile on his face.  
"It's normal,Yein-ah.Even I, am scared on what the future holds for me.But remember,as long as we're alive,there's always a chance to everything. Don't be scared to take a risk because you'll just end up regretting it if you don't try." The older patted his head after.

Jinwook's words replayed on his head. He's right. 

He's afraid but he knows for sure that he won't let his dreams go,being an idol is his dream and he wants to pursue it seriously. And of course he won't give up,not now that he found someone who inspires him to strive harder.Thank you,Jinwook hyung.

"Should we go back and practice for the monthly evaluation now?" Jinwook asked him as they finished eating already. "Sure hyung"

They walked back to the company and unfortunately they needed to separate ways since Jinwook was requested by a trainer.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then,Yein-ah!" Jinwook told him. "Sure,hyung! I'll go now,I still need to practice" He waved and started to walk away until Jinwook shouted his name.With a confused expression,he turned to look at where the older was.

"Goodluck for tomorrow...I'm looking forward to debut with you."


	4. [KOGYEOL] •His comfort•

Minsoo might be wearing his poker-face right now but he's undoubtedly nervous. Today is the monthly evaluation and he's totally scared at what the results for him could be.  
He saw a pretty guy with a bunny teeth,who just finished his monthly evaluations,come out of the room.

The pretty guy was approached by a short guy,which he guessed,was Kim Jinwook basing on the cheerful and caring aura that he emits. People said that there's this person who has a very caring nature and is a natural born leader,which they said was Kim Jinwook.

He turned to look at his side when he felt someone sit beside him. He saw a person with broad shoulders and manly built.  
"Hi,do you mind if I sit here?" The stranger asked.  
"No,it's fine." He answered shortly then turned back to look at the front again.The bunny guy and Jinwook were gone already.  
"You're Go Minsoo,right?" He was surprised when the person beside him spoke.  
"Oh yes,I am,how did you know?" He turned to the stranger with a confused face.  
"I'm No Sooil,I just heard it from the trainers." The Sooil guy held out his hands for a handshake.  
"Nice meeting you Sooil-ssi" He answered awkwardly as he accepted his handshake.Oh he has soft hands.

He's not really that good in keeping up the conversation and also making reactions.

"Oh no need to be that formal,you can just call me hyung." Sooil laughed.  
"Eh? You're older than me?" 

Sooil shrugged."I don't know? You look young so I guess I'm older than you?"  
"I'm born on 1996" Minsoo informed.

He saw how Sooil smirked. "I'm born on 1995,I'm older by a year so you can call me hyung"  
Minsoo just shook his head. This hyung is interesting..."Okay then,Sooil hyung" Sooil just gave him a soft smile and a pat on the shoulders.They chatted and surprisingly got along well.

It was really fun talking to him.He realized that both of them have the same height and have many common interests. It's not that easy for him to talk to other people because he's quite awkward and silent around them but with Sooil,he finds it easy and fun to have a conversation with him.

They were still talking to each other when his name was suddenly called by a trainer.So...it's finally his turn.

"Goodluck,Minsoo-ah!" Sooil gave him a gentle smile and a pat on his shoulders. He smiled back and went to the assigned room where they would perform for the monthly evaluation.

When he entered the room,Andy and a few trainers were there,heck,even the President was there.The President isn't usually present at this kind of events since they usually just record it and then just let the President watch it on his office,so he wonders why The President is present today.

As he stood in front of them,nervous is an understatement of what he's feeling right now. He feels like his heart would pop out of his chest anytime.

"Hello,My Name is Go Minsoo and I will perform the song 'If It's You' by Alex."

He started to sing,forgetting the nervousness that he's feeling. Instead he's conveying the emotion of song that he's singing right now.

"I saw your sad expression" "The tears I saw for the first time pained me" "If it was me,if it was me, by your side" "If it was me,if we were together" "We can be happy"

He personally,still didn't experience being inlove,he haven't had a girlfriend before since his goal was just to train and debut.It's still his goal until now,that's why he's here,working hard,for him to be able to reach his dreams.

As he ended the song,all the nervousness that he had set aside,came back but still,he,somehow, managed to maintain his neutral structure.  
"You've got a good voice and you conveyed the feelings of the song so well." He was surprised when Andy complimented him. Andy has a small smile on his face while staring at him.  
"Thank you." He replied shortly,smiling a bit,so that they wouldn't think of him as a rude person.

The other trainers said something about what he's good at and at what he still needs to improve.The President didn't say something but he saw him smile. They informed him that the results would be posted a week later.

As he was going out,Sooil passed by him.Oh..it must be his turn now...  
"Goodluck,hyung!" He gave Sooil a smile then continued to walk.

As soon as he reached outside,he let out an exasperated sigh. Almost all of the trainees that were there looked at him. He doesn't care though,he's just really glad that he,somehow,did well on the monthly evaluation this time.

He decided to wait for Sooil's evaluation to end. When the older came out of the room,his eyes landed automatically on Minsoo. Sooil walked towards him and sat beside him.  
"How did it go?" He asked as soon as Sooil sat down.

"It was fine,I think?" He saw Sooil's confused face. "I mean...I did pretty well than I expected but there's one thing that I'm wondering...Why is the President here today? I mean,he doesn't normally go to the monthly evaluations." Sooil furrowed his eyebrows.  
"It might be because,they are planning to debut a new boy group?" He replied,casually leaning back on his chair.  
"What!?! They are...what?" Other Trainees turned to them because of Sooil's loud voice."Hyung! Can you please calm down and lower down your voice?" He half-whispered at Sooil.  
"They are what?" Sooil repeated his question in a half-whisper this time.The trainees minded their own businesses once again.  
"I said,they might be planning to debut a new group." He saw how Sooil's eyes widened.Probably gathering all the evidences and proofs that their company is probably debuting a new group.  
"Is that why they told us to prepare for this monthly evaluation thoroughly and also the President is here today...oh! They also told me that the results would be posted next week..which means...they are really picking someone to debut..." He finds the older cute as he starts to enumerate different reasons.  
"Exactly hyung! Gosh,took you long to realize..." He rolled his eyes but then he giggled because of Sooil's sullen face.  
"I'm sure you did well, so don't worry too much!" He doesn't know why he told him not to worry too much when he,himself is a pure mess right now. He's totally worried about his evaluation.

What if he fails? What if he can't debut?What if he won't be able to make it?  
And so many more what if's. At the thought of it,he can't help but feel stressed and frustrated.

"How did you know it though?I mean,that they would probably debut a new group?" Sooil asked him.Yeah,how did he even know?  
Well,he catches up to things pretty fast,so as soon as the trainer told them,with a mysterious smile,to work harder for this monthly evaluation,he had a hunch already.  
"Just a hunch,hyung." He told him with a grin.He saw how Sooil shook his head with a soft smile painted on his face.

Sooil suddenly stood up and clutched his stomach."Hey,come,let's buy something to eat,I haven't eaten since yesterday night!"  
He found himself getting dragged by Sooil until they got inside a convenience store.They bought ramen,to soothe their growling stomachs and cola,the best drink to partner with ramen.It's funny how they also have similar way of cooking ramen.They love it with eggs,cheese and a half-cooked-but-a-bit-fluffy noodles too.

They sat side by side and ate silently as they look at the view of the busy street outside.

"Do you think we'll be able to debut?Oh no...first...Do you think we'll be able to pass the evaluation?" Sooil asked him suddenly.He fell silent on Sooil's question.That's also my question,hyung...

"I honestly don't know...I mean,it depends,if we did well and if they liked it." His voice fell gradually silent as he answered him.He slowed down on eating,evidently losing his appetite.  
"Hey,let's not give up! Think positive,we'll be able to debut and if not,then we can continue training." He smiled at the consolation of Sooil.

Sooil's right though,if they won't be able to debut this time,then they can train once again and work harder right? Even if it's stressful and frustrating already,they won't just give up like this.

"And who knows? We might even end up debuting in one group!" Sooil exclaimed. He laughed when Sooil almost fell off his chair because he can't just stay still.  
"I would love to debut with you,hyung." He smiled sincerely at Sooil.  
"I would also love that,Minsoo-ah." Sooil gave him a fond smile and a pat on his head. They continued chatting and laughing about random things. 

He has never been this jolly before.Sure,he has friends,but he has never been this comfortable and open to someone which he found confusing but also amusing. 

He doesn't know why,but even if they just met each other today,it feels like they've known each other for a long time already. He found comfort on Sooil.


	5. [BITTO] •Love is toxic•

It's a start of a new day and yet Changhyun is still plopped down on his bed.He's surely late on his dance training but that's the least he can think of right now.He's not really feeling well.

His heart is not feeling well.It feels empty.  
His strength is gone.His hope is gone.He's gone.

He stared at the space beside him.He used to lie down beside me.

Used to.

It's been a week since he and Gyujin broke up but he still can't get over him,even if the decision was mutual.Even if they decided to be just friends now.It still hurts.

He stared at the ceiling,contemplating whether to get up and go to the training or just stay at home and skip the training for today. He knows it's bad that he's letting the situation ruin his daily training life but he tried his best to stay strong this past week,especially when he sees how Gyujin looks at someone else.

Someone but not him.

He decided to get up and go to training instead of not doing anything.Might as well be productive.

He changed to his training clothes and wore a cap.He made his way to the training room.He's surely late but it's better than not going right?

As he entered the practice room,all eyes turned into him.The trainer was looking sternly at him.Before the trainer could even say anything,he bowed 90 degrees.  
"I'm sorry for being really late,I wasn't feeling well."He reasoned out,which is also partly true and bowed again.  
The trainer sighed."Okay,you may take a seat,I'll be telling you all the announcement of the President

He proceeded to take a seat on the floor and listened at the trainer.He told them that the company would debut a new boygroup.The results would come out today and was based on the monthly evaluation that they just did last week.

Many of the trainees complained as the company didn't have any announcement about it until now and that they could've done better if the company said that they would debut a new group.

Well,he saw this happening already.Makes sense on why the trainers told them to work harder and do their best in the monthly evaluation.  
Among the commotion,he took a secret glance at the person beside him and was surprised at how the person beside him was too calm even after the announcement.Isn't he scared about the results?

He observed him secretly,if that's even possible. The guy has a black hair and a deer-like eyes.Not to mention,he's also handsome.

He decided to avert his eyes to the other side of the room.He saw the person that he was once together with,talking to a tall and handsome,long-time trainee named Lee Sungjoon.

He clutched his chest as his heart suddenly began to ache.He doesn't know if it's literally aching or it's just because he's hurt emotionally.Probably the latter.He used to look at me like that.

It's hard for him to move on.It's hard to just forget the 3 years that they spent together as a couple.It's hard,especially because he was too used of having Gyujin by himself and by his side.He heard someone sigh.  
"Are you a masochist?"He was taken aback at the straightforwardness of the person beside him. Yes,the person beside him,the one with the black hair and deer-like eyes.

"Huh?What do you mean?"He turned to him with a confused gaze.  
The guy looked at him sternly and shook his head. "Why do people love to hurt themselves just for the sake of other people?"

"Maybe because they love them so much that's why they are willing to take the pain,instead of letting that person feel it." He absent-mindedly answered while returning his gaze back to the other side of the room.

He saw,using his peripheral vision,how the person beside him shook his head. The guy suddenly stood up,which made Changhyun look at him. It gave him a better view of the guy's face. 

He's probably the most handsome guy Changhyun has ever seen.The guy's handsomeness is on a whole new level.How can his face be this perfect?  
The guy suddenly held out his hands."Come,let's check the results together,it must be out now."  
Changhyun accepted the guy's hands and stood up.They let go as soon as he stood up properly.It was short but it was enough to make him feel something that he can't even describe.

They exited the room silently and walked towards the trainees who were crowding in front of a bulletin board.He saw one trainee hug the life out of one guy,who looked dazed as he stares at the bulletin board."Hwan-ah! We made it!"He can't help but smile at how cute the two trainees are.

They saw how some of the trainees gave them weird looks.Some also patted their shoulders while some congratulated them.Although most of them are still complaining at how unfair it is.He can't help but think that there's just only one possible answer to why the trainees are behaving like that.Is it possible...?

As soon as the crowd dispersed,they both took a look at the pinned paper.

**DEBUT LINEUP**   
**1.Kim Jinwook**   
**2.No Sooil**   
**3.Go Minsoo**   
**4.Lee Sungjoon**   
**5.Lee Changhyun**   
**6.Kim Wooseok**   
**7.Seon Yein**   
**8.Han Gyujin**   
**9.Lee Hwanhee**   
**10.Lee Dongyeol**

He honestly couldn't believe his eyes.He stared at the bulletin board for more than a minute.He's debuting!

He wants to jump and scream right now,he can't describe his happiness.The news of him debuting is very overwhelming for him.He suddenly remembered the two trainees earlier.

The person who was staring dazedly at the board was probably Lee Hwanhee,as the cute guy who was hugging him called him 'Hwan-ah'. Perhaps,those two are in the same age,judging on how the other used informal language.

He looked at the person beside him who's also staring,wide-eyed,at the bulletin board.  
"I'm debuting..." He heard the guy whisper.He just realized that he still don't know the name of the guy even if they were with each other since a while ago.

"Kim Wooseok."The guy named Wooseok said without looking at him.Changhyun gave the guy a confused gaze.  
"My name.Kim Wooseok is my name."Wooseok turned to him and smiled.  
"Are you a mind reader?" He asked him innocently. Wooseok just chuckled at his question.  
"Your actions are just really easy to read." Wooseok smiled at him.

He's really handsome,especially when he smiles.

"How even?" He furrowed his eyebrows. How can someone read his actions so easily? Wooseok just shrugged.

"Seems like we'll be in one group then." Wooseok smirked at him.  
"Most likely." Changhyun answered while nodding his head.  
"Won't it be hard for you?" Wooseok asked him. He heard a pinch of worry on the guy's voice.  
"Hard? Because of what?"Wooseok suddenly pointed at one name written on the paper.

His gaze on the paper stayed longer as he saw one name written there.Han Gyujin.

Great.It will definitely be much harder for him.He's really happy that Gyujin is also debuting,that he would be debuting with Gyujin but on the other side,he knows that this screams trouble,especially because Lee Sungjoon is also included.

Don't get him wrong,it's not that the two are not deserving.They are actually more than deserving to debut. He saw how Gyujin work so hard just to reach his dreams and Sungjoon,he's been training longer than Changhyun has been,he definitely endured and worked harder than most of the trainees.  
He knows that this would be dangerous for him.For his heart.He knows that Gyujin likes Sungjoon and now that they would all debut in one group,it will definitely be harder for him to deal with his own lovesick feeling.

He sighed."It will be hard but what can I do? They deserve to debut too,so I guess I'll just endure it until I get tired of feeling it."

Just a little bit more.A little bit more and he'll surely get tired of feeling hurt and when the time comes,he'll get over it all.

Wooseok's gaze pierced through him.It seems like the guy is observing him and most likely thinking about what to say to him.Wooseok smiled weakly at him as he said something that perfectly fits into Changhyun's situation.

"Love is toxic and you should not let it get into your system that much because if you do,you'll end up broken and it'll be hard to fix."


	6. [WEI] •Accomplishments•

Upon the news of the Debut Lineup,Sungjoon can't help but feel excited,hence why he's the earliest on their first official member gathering.Sitting on a corner,he's all alone in the practice room.

He can't help but think about the future.He feels really blessed right now,having the chance to debut with amazing people but it all doesn't end here.Who knows?He might get kicked out of the Debut Lineup tomorrow or the next day or no one knows when,if he can't prove himself to them.That he's worth to debut with the new group that they are forming.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened,revealing a short guy.

"Oh you're so early,Sungjoon-ah!" The guy exclaimed as he put his things on the bench.  
"I was just excited,Jinwook hyung." He grinned at the older sheepishly.Jinwook shook his head and chuckled.  
"I'm glad that you are part of the Lineup,you endured so much already." Jinwook smiled sincerely as he sat beside him.

He's happy too.He just hopes that he wouldn't get kicked out.That it wouldn't be a temporary happiness.

"I'm also happy that you're part of the Lineup hyung.You can be a very efficient leader to our group!" He decided to not break the peaceful atmosphere between them. Jinwook smiled at him.  
"The company still didn't assign the positions,Sungjoon-ah.But I think being a leader suits you,considering how long you trained.You've endured and done everything well." Jinwook told him while patting his back.

He shook his head at the older but decided not to say anything.

No,he maybe endured a long time and is still enduring now to reach his dreams but he can't just see himself as a leader.He can't even trust himself that much,how can other people trust him to be the leader?

 

Meanwhile,he sees Jinwook as the person who fits in that position perfectly.Knowing Jinwook for a long time,he can say that he's a natural-born leader.He depended a lot on Jinwook,especially when he thought of giving up already.

They sat there in silence until they heard loud voices,just outside the door.

"Ya Lee Dongyeol,I swear if the room is wrong,I'm so gonna kill you!"  
"It's probably the right room now,Hwan-ah!"  
"You've been saying that for 100 times already, everytime we pass by a freaking door!"  
"Just shut up! You knock the door and I'll talk to who's inside."

They suddenly heard a knock.Jinwook and him can't help but laugh at the conversation of the two people outside.  
The door opened and a head peaked through it.The person went in and bowed awkwardly.

"Hello!Uhh..-"  
"You're looking for the room where the Debut Lineup's first meeting would be right? If yes,then you're in the right room!"

He shook his head and smiled at Jinwook's friendly attempt to lessen the awkwardness.No wonder why people likes him...

After the introductions,they found out that the two guys are on the same age.Lee Hwanhee is the name of the shorter guy who kinda looks and sounds like EXO's Baekhyun and the other one is Lee Dongyeol,who talks like a baby.It's cute though,Dongyeol probably has a short tongue so it makes him talk like a baby but he still understands what he's saying so it's no problem.

The four of them continued chatting when the door opened,five heads peaked through it.  
"Oh,come in!" Jinwook stood up and ushered the five to come in.

"Hi,Jinwook hyung! And also to the three of you,I'm Yein!"A short guy with a high-pitched voice and a bunny teeth greeted them.Woah,his voice...  
"Ayo Jinwook and Sungjoon! Also to these two young guys here,I am No Sooil,at your service!" He shook his head and laughed at Sooil's introduction.

He knows Sooil,he's one of the long-time trainees together with him and Jinwook.He saw a tall guy,probably a bit shorter than him,a guy who looks like he came straight out of a Manga,and also a guy who's wearing a cap.Lee Changhyun...

"Hello,I'm Lee Changhyun,nice meeting you all!" Changhyun greeted with a soft smile.

He knows Changhyun.They exchanged a few greetings but they're not really close. He feels like the guy doesn't like him.He has a feeling that it's because of one person who's close to both of their hearts.  
He didn't notice that he's been staring at Changhyun until the guy smiled at him briefly.He returned back the smile and looked away after.

"Kim Wooseok."He looked at the guy who just spoke.Oh it's the guy who looks like he came straight out of a Manga...he's handsome huh.  
Unlike the cheerful introductions earlier,the guy rather gave off a cold and mysterious aura which they didn't question anymore since he seemed scary.

"I'm Go Minsoo." The guy who's just a bit shorter than him introduced himself.Quite the same as Wooseok,Minsoo gave off a silent and mysterious aura.

"Seems like you're all getting along well already." A trainer came in.They immediately lined up and bowed 90 degrees.  
They saw the trainer's face frowned and started to point at them while counting.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...Where's Han Gyujin?" As soon as the trainer said the name,the door suddenly bursted open.

"I'm very sorry for being late,I kinda got lost while finding the designated room." A guy,who's definitely Han Gyujin just arrived while catching his breath. He shook his head when he saw the younger almost stumble beside the door.You're really clumsy Han Gyujin.

The trainer sighed."I'll let it go since it's the first meeting,now go and take your place beside them."  
Gyujin bowed and muttered a small "Thank you and I'm sorry again" then immediately stood beside Sungjoon.  
The younger gave him a smile.He returned the smile back and gave Gyujin a pat on the shoulders.

"Okay,it seems like almost all of you know each other already,I'll let you all get to know each other more after I say this announcement." The 10 of them listened carefully.  
"As all of you know,you are set to debut as one team. The President told me to let you decide for the name of the group." All of their eyes widened at the sudden announcement. Name...so..we're really debuting...It feels surreal..

"So I hope you'll make the decision carefully and with consideration since the name would surely be engraved to your lives."  
The trainer left them after the announcement. All of them are now sitting in a circle,with a paper and pen on their hands.  
"So...let's all..write our suggestions then look at it one by one and maybe we can decide after by voting which we think is the best.Is that okay for all of you?" Jinwook broke the silence with his suggestions and he heard a series of "Okay" and "Good idea" from the other guys in the room.

 

They all looked at each other's papers after.Sungjoon can't help but shake his head and giggle at the other's name suggestions.

"10" "Now" "Idols" "Unbelievable" "Teen" "Perfect" "Open"

Only seven people wrote their suggestions since Sungjoon,Jinwook and Wooseok still didn't have any idea.They all suppressed their laughs as they saw the contents of the paper.  
But of course there's this one person who can't just shut up and miserably failed to contain his laugh. Yes,that person is named Lee Sungjoon.

"Yah! Before you laugh there,make sure to come up with a better name!" Sooil jokingly half-shouted at him.He raised his hands up.  
"I'm sorry hyung,it's just that...who would name a group with 'Now'?" He purposely targeted Sooil's suggestion and laughed again but this time,the other guys joined him in laughing.

"He's got a point hyung" Minsoo added with a teasing smile while patting Sooil's shoulders.  
"You're all so mean!" They all laughed when Sooil glared at them while looking away. Who knew that a man with a big body built can act like this?

"UP10TION!" They all got surprised when Jinwook shouted.  
"Oh sorry...I didn't mean to surprise all of you." Jinwook apologized while smiling brightly at them.

He saw Jinwook re-arrange the papers and marked the first letters and the numbers with a black marker.

" **U** nbelievable" " **P** erfect" " **10** " " **T** een" " **I** dol" " **O** pen" " **N** ow" 

"UP10TION,the group name,it means that the 10 of us will make people's tensions up as we perform and reach our dreams together." They all looked at Jinwook in awe after he finished his explanation.  
"Uhhh...well,that was just a suggestion,we can make another one if you all don't like it." Jinwook scratched his head and smiled. Is he kidding us...it's perfect for a team name! "No hyung! It's perfect!" Yein was the first one to speak up.

"I agree,it has a good meaning too!" Dongyeol exclaimed as the other guys nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Seems like we all agreed already,so UP10TION it is!" Gyujin told them with an excited tone.Cute.

Jinwook smiled at them. He put his hands on the center and they immediately knew what he wanted.

"UP10TION FIGHTING!" They all cheered with their decided teamname.  
—————————————  
They parted ways after they decided the teamname.This day would be their last day of freedom since starting from tomorrow they're gonna be stuck again in Practice rooms. The difference this time is,they are already preparing for their debut which means,the practices are going to be way harder.

As the other guys went out,Sungjoon stayed in the Practice room. He sat in a corner silently. He's honestly scared.So damn scared.He's afraid that he would be burdensome to them. He admits that he kinda learns in a slow-pace so he doesn't know if he can follow their paces.

Can he do all of this? Will he be able to debut with them without any complications? He knows that his skills aren't enough but he'll surely do his best.

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Someone suddenly crouched down in front of him.  
"Oh you're still here,Gyujin-ah."The younger frowned at him.  
"I was here since a while ago...I didn't even leave the room yet." Sungjoon's eyes widened.I must've spaced out for a while.  
"What's wrong hyung? I know you have a problem,you didn't even notice my presence earlier." Gyujin asked him again with a soft tone.  
Sungjoon looked down. He was about to answer him when the younger interrupted.  
"And please don't say that it's nothing because I am so not gonna believe that!" 

He laughed at Gyujin's interruption but then he turned serious again when he saw Gyujin's serious and unfazed reaction.  
"I'm just scared,Gyujin-ah...I..feel like I would be a burden to all of you." He looked down again.  
"Huh? Burden? Why?" The younger looked at him confusely.

Sungjoon gave him a weak smile."I'm afraid that my slow-pace learning method would all affect your own paces in learning."  
Gyujin sighed. "Hyung,it doesn't matter at all. As long as you have accomplished things then that's already good! You've been working hard for five long years,you've surely improved and accomplished many things!"  
"Yeah...small accomplishments.I don't even know if my skills are enough to debut."  
"You're skills are more than enough,Sungjoon hyung.Listen to me." Gyujin cupped his face that made him look at Gyujin's eyes.

"Life isn't all about big accomplishments,small accomplishments matter too.So if it gets hard,take a little step at a time,you'll surely get to wherever you want to be."

As Gyujin said those words,he felt reassured and good again.Thank you Gyujin-ah.You made me happy today.That's an accomplishment for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual :) It might take a while before I update again that's why I wrote longer,I hope you'll enjoy reading it!


	7. [HWANHEE] •Thank you for everything•

After their first meeting,Hwanhee decided to go somewhere peaceful to spend his last free time being a trainee,to calm his mind before things get busy.

He went to his apartment first to change into comfortable clothes.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door.He hurriedly put on his shirt and went to open the door.

"Hwan-ah!" He was surprised when Dongyeol suddenly appeared with a very enthusiastic smile painted on his face.

"What are you doing here,Dongyeol-ah?" He asked while gesturing the same-aged friend to go inside.

He saw the younger pout while settling himself on the couch.

"I'm bored,Hwan-ah...I have no idea where to go and spend my last day of freedom." Dongyeol faked a cry while scratching his head.

He shook his head and smiled at his friend's actions.

"Is it okay?"

"What's okay?"Hwanhee frowned while sitting beside Dongyeol.

"I mean,is it okay if...I spend this last day with you,Hwan-ah?Am I not bothering you or something?" He smiled at Dongyeol teasingly.

"Well,what can I do? You're here already." He chuckled as he saw Dongyeol scratching his head with a faint smile on his face.

"Right! I'm persistent too so you can't really say no to me!" Dongyeol clings his arms to him.

That's right.Hwanhee can't really say no to Dongyeol since the younger is persistent.What he wants,he gets and besides how can he say no to his dear bestfriend?

"You know,I have plans for today and if you want,you can come with me." He smiled fondly at Dongyeol.

He doesn't hide the fact that he adores Dongyeol so much.Their personalities match together perfectly. From their playful personalities to their serious personalities.They may bicker a lot but at the end of the day,they both know that they complete each other.

Dongyeol followed him as he walks to a place that he haven't visited for a while.It's just near his apartment but he didn't have the time to visit since he was really busy with school and the monthly evaluations.

"Oh Hwanhee-ah! It's been a long time and oh! Who's this handsome young man right here?"

An old lady greeted them as they enter a small restaurant.They bowed and Hwanhee hugged the old lady after.

"Hi Grandma! Yeah,it's been a long time..I was really busy with schoolworks and also the monthly evaluation and this is Dongyeol." He hooked his arm on Dongyeol's shoulders after the younger bowed again.

"Oh what a good-looking man we have here!" Dongyeol smiled shyly at the old lady.

"Don't flatter him too much,grandma! How come I didn't hear you, even just for once say, that I'm handsome?" He heard Dongyeol chuckle beside him.

The old lady shook his head and smiled."You're handsome too,child. Anyway,are you ordering the usual?"

"Yes,Grandma but please do two servings!"

"Of course,I will! It's been a while since you visited and since you brought a handsome man here,I'll give you extra side dishes!"The old lady smiled at them as she retreated back to the kitchen.

"Yes! You're the best grandma!" He exclaimed just before she can completely go to the kitchen.

Well,good thing there's no other people besides them right now.He dragged Dongyeol into a table at the corner.

They sat facing each other as they waited for their foods.

"Is she your grandmother,Hwan-ah?" Dongyeol looked at him curiously.

"Well,you could say that? I mean,she practically took care of me,especially when I was still new here in Seoul."He smiled as he recalled old memories when he was still so young and naive.

"She's really nice." Dongyeol commented.

"She is...she gave me free foods when I didn't have any money to even afford something to eat." He can just laugh dryly at the bitter old memories before.

He saw Dongyeol frown. Before Dongyeol can ask anything,he spoke first.

"When I was still new here in Seoul,I was bullied at my old school.They always took my money,hurt me either physically or emotionally and many more." He tear his eyes off Dongyeol and looked outside the window.

"Hwan-ah...does your parents know these all?"He looked at Dongyeol and saw a sad smile from the younger's face.

"No,I can't tell them...they would force me to go back to our house and just study and I don't want that.I want to pursue my dream of being an idol" Dongyeol fell silent after.

"But I'm okay now,so you don't have pity me!" He clarified just so Dongyeol won't look at him pathetically now or in the future.

"I don't pity someone,Hwan-ah.I'm worried.I'm worried about you because I care." He avoided Dongyeol's serious and burning gaze.He sat there silently for minutes,still not looking at the younger.

He heard Dongyeol sigh."Hwan-ah,look at me." He immediately looked at the younger who still has his serious gaze but this time with a fond smile grazed on his lips.

"I'm here already,I'll take care of you always.I'll protect you.I'll always be by your side whether you like it or not." He stared at Dongyeol for minutes,not knowing what to say.Why are you saying all of these,Dongyeol-ah?

 

He doesn't know what he's feeling right now.His heart is definitely fluttering,it's the first time,aside from grandma,that someone wants to protect him.

 

Before he can even answer Dongyeol,the foods came already.Their table was full,two servings of Jokbal(Pig Trotter) and stir-fried noodles with lots of side dishes.

They started to dig-in and chatted with each other,forgetting what happened earlier.

They talked about how they first met.

"You looked so lost and it was pretty adorable!" Hwanhee exclaimed and he swears,he saw Dongyeol's faint blush.

"You can't blame me! I was new at that time." Hwanhee just laughed at the younger.

He remembered how Dongyeol looked like a lost puppy when they first saw each other.

Dongyeol was still new at that time and was still adjusting but after a while,he was amazed on how the younger coped up and made friends easily.

It kinda made him jealous.He wondered on how the younger keeps his enthusiastic and carefree attitude.It was no wonder that most of the trainees adores the younger.Even Hwanhee himself.

"But we weren't really close at first,right?" Dongyeol stuffed his mouth with food after asking.

"Yeah,it was hard to approach someone who's popular and loved by many." He teased Dongyeol as the younger turned crimson red.

He remembers how he just observed Dongyeol from afar. It was hard to approach the younger since it was either Dongyeol was with his friends or he can't just approach him because he was really shy.

"I remember when I intruded while you were practicing,that was totally embarrassing!" Hwanhee can't help but turn red as he remembered the day where their friendship started.

It was when Hwanhee was running away from some trainees who just confessed to him.He don't want to brag but there are also people who liked him and had the courage to confess to him.The problem is...they were obsessive.

As he was furiously running away from his fangirls,he didn't have time to think and just barged into the nearest practice room,locking the door incase someone might have seen him.

At first he didn't notice the guy in front of a keyboard but when he did,his eyes widened.

And yeah,turns out that the guy was Dongyeol and that was the start of their inseparable friendship.

"You kept on apologizing to me because you thought,you ruined my practice." Dongyeol laughed as he finished his food.

"Oh,I did ruin your practice.I'm still sorry about that but I didn't regret barging into that room because if not for that,we won't be like what we are right now." Hwanhee avoided the younger's eyes as he said those words.

"You should be thankful to your fangirls though,they were the reason why you suddenly barged in,right?" 

They both laughed at Dongyeol's statement.

—————————————

After they finished eating,they bid grandma goodbye and went back to Hwanhee's apartment.

As soon as they arrived,Hwanhee sat down on the couch,while Dongyeol followed and lied his head down on Hwanhee's lap.

Hwanhee caressed Dongyeol's hair while Dongyeol closed his eyes.His hair is soft...

They fell into a deep silence until Hwanhee decided to break it.

"Thank you,Dongyeol-ah" He whispered.Dongyeol opened his eyes and looked straightly at the older.

Hwanhee tried his best not to avoid the younger's melting gaze.He wants to tell his sincere thoughts and feelings to the younger.

"Thank you for caring.Thank you for being by my side.Thank you for protecting me.Thank you for everything."


	8. [JINHOO] •Let your voice be heard•

Loud music can be heard at a certain practice room in Top Media.

10 guys practicing harder than ever.

They've been preparing for their debut for 8 months already. They recorded the song,learned the choreography and even filmed the music video for their debut.All that's left now is their official showcase.Their official debut.

As the song comes to an end,Jinwook dismissed the other members first for a short break.  
Jinwook was appointed as the leader of the group.Although he was hesitant at first since it'll surely be hard handling 9 boys together.He's really thankful that they appointed a co-leader which is Sooil,that means someone can fill the things that he lacks as a leader.

"Xiao-ah,don't hug me! You're all sweat!"  
"We're just the same,Hwan-ah so stop complaining there." Jinwook laughed at Hwanhee who's now wriggling out of his bestfriend's arms.

Xiao.Dongyeol's stage name.

They were given stage names since they won't only debut in Korea but also in China. He still remembers how the members and him stared at their CEO,with mouths hanged open when he told them that they would also debut in China.It was totally unexpected,they were so thankful that their company trusts the group so much to even let them debut outside Korea.

And yes,their groupname 'UP10TION' was approved by their CEO. They proceeded to think about their stage names afterwards. 

Jinwook ended up with the name Jinhoo.  
Sooil became Kuhn.  
Minsoo's name was changed to Kogyeol.  
Sungjoon's three-letter name,Wei.  
Changhyun became Bitto.  
Wooseok changed it into Wooshin.  
Yein made it cute,Sunyoul.  
As for Gyujin and Hwanhee,the company decided to let their names as what it is.  
And for Dongyeol,it's Xiao.

It still feels surreal for Jinwook,he even has a stage name now.He's finally a step closer to his dreams.

"Hyung,water?" He looked at Yein,who was standing in front of him,holding out a water bottle.He accepted it and smiled at the younger.  
"Thank you,Yein-ah." He patted the space beside him,signaling the younger to sit beside him.  
Yein took the signal and sat beside the older. "I can't believe it hyung...we're finally debuting in a few days."

Three days.Three days left until they finally reach their dreams.

"I also can't believe it. We're finally a step closer to our dreams." He looked at the younger happily. "We'll be debuting together."

Before Yein can even say something back,the choreographer went in and instructed them to go back to practice.

Yein just smiled at him widely before he stood up and went back to his position.  
Jinwook smiled secretly when Yein skipped his way.Cute.

After they practiced,they all went to their dorm to freshen up themselves and rest.

Yes,dorm.They all moved to live with each other in a dorm just like how idols should be.It's new to them but it's also pretty good.  
Imagine living with 9 boys in one dorm.What a headache it can be but it's also a beautiful sight of growing friendships and brotherhood,it's all worth it to debut with the boys.

Jinwook plopped down on his bed.He told Dongyeol,who he shares the room with,to shower first since the younger one looked really tired.  
They decided their roommates by playing rock,paper,scissors and they were all good about the results.

Sooil and Minsoo ended up rooming with each other.He still remembers how Sooil suddenly hugged Minsoo tightly,causing them to fall on the floor,while the other members just laughed at them.

Changhyun,Hwanhee and Sungjoon ended up being roommates.He takes it back when he said that all of them were good about the results of the game. He recalled when Dongyeol got sulky because he found out that Hwanhee isn't his roommate.Hwanhee just patted Dongyeol's shoulders and laughed.

And yeah,he ended up being Dongyeol's roommate,the younger hugged him tightly when he knew about it,assuring him that he's fine being roommates with him after that whole scenario of wanting to be paired with Hwanhee.

Wooseok has a room by himself.He was originally roommates with Yein and Gyujin but then he suddenly complained to him that Yein always snuggles and hugs them to sleep and that he can't stand it anymore so they decided to just let him have a room by himself.

And as mentioned,Yein and Gyujin are currently roommates right now.The two got along well since they are both clean persons.When Jinwook went to their room,he can't help but open his mouth in awe because of how tidy it was.

 

He closed his eyes as his mind suddenly wandered at what a certain 'bunny-looking' guy is doing right now.

He doesn't know why but he found himself adoring Yein so much.Maybe it's because he sees himself in him?  
He was also once like the younger,scared and unsure.But their difference is,Yein has someone to help him.Jinwook will always be there for the younger.  
He doesn't want him to face the problems alone.He pretty much experienced it before,being alone,with no one helping him.

Maybe that's why he was moulded to help others and help himself too.His parents are actually very supportive,that's why they agreed right away when Jinwook said that he wanted to pursue the idol path but then sometimes he can't help but feel alone amidst of all the happenings in life.

Especially because he's away from his comfort.From his family.From his home.

He stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some water.He opened the fridge then grabbed an ice-cold water bottle out.

"Hyung,that's too cold,wait for it to warm up." He turned to the boy who just went in.  
"Oh Yein-ah,you're still awake?" Jinwook asked while taking a seat on the counter,placing the water bottle in front of him.  
"Obviously,hyung." Jinwook just chuckled at the younger's tone.

They fell silent after that. Yein moved to seat in front of Jinwook.  
He noticed how the younger just stared into space,like how he did when they first met.  
"What's the matter,Yein-ah?" He asked worriedly.

One thing he probably learned about Yein is that,the younger stares off to space whenever something's bothering him.

"Hyung...is my voice weird?" He looked at Yein unbelievably,which the younger couldn't see since he's looking everywhere except Jinwook.  
"Are you kidding me right now,Seon Yein?" Jinwook told Yein with a stern voice.

Yein can't help but flinch at how his full name slipped through Jinwook's mouth and of course because of the older's tone.Jinwook pretty much saw it so he sighed and regretted his actions.

"Yein-ah,listen to me.Remember when we first met?" He asked with a much softer tone,to which Yein nodded while finally looking at the older.  
He smiled as he reminisced their first encounter.He was pulled through the angelic voice of the younger when he stumbled across the practice room.

"I told you that you're voice is almost perfect.And I'm telling the truth,Yein-ah.I was really amazed by your angelic voice when we first met." And even until now...

Jinwook wanted to say it but he decided against it,in case the younger would get uncomfortable with it.

"I'm sorry hyung.I just can't help but think that it's weird for a guy."  
"Don't think about negative things.It'll just stress you out.You are your own self and you are beautiful in your own way."

He saw Yein's red cheeks.He can't help but smile fondly at the sight in front of him.

"Hyung!I'm fini-" They both looked at the doorway,where Dongyeol stood.  
"Oh Dongyeol-ah,what is it?" He answered the youngest,calmly.

Dongyeol's eyes alternated between him and Yein before his eyes stayed at the oldest.

"I was just gonna inform you that I'm already finished showering." Dongyeol gave them both a knowing smile,which he didn't understand why.

"Oh okay then,I'll be going.I'll just drink water." He drank the forgotten water,which is not that cold anymore and went to Yein to whisper something.

Dongyeol widened his eyes at the sight.Why did I just notice this now?The youngest thought while still directing his widened eyes at the two older members.  
Jinwook leaned in,holding Yein's shoulder,near the younger's ear and whispered.

"Yein-ah,don't be afraid to let your voice be heard."


	9. [KUHN] •As one family,as UP10TION•

Sooil is busy staring at himself on the mirror.His hair is getting styled up as the staffs are running around the rooms and backstage.

Everyone's busy.

The moment that they have been waiting for has come.

They are finally debuting.

Today will be their Showcase in Korea.Today will be the day where they would be introduced to the people,to the media,most especially,to the KPOP scene.  
He was feeling beyond nervous right now.He even feels like he would faint soon but of course,that can't happen,not when he's so close to achieving his lifetime dream.

He exhaled a bit too loudly that the hairstylist gave him a small smile and a pat on his shoulders as she finished styling his hair.  
Sooil smiled back nervously.He appreciates her effort to calm him down but he just got more nervous,knowing that a lot of people are anticipating for him to do well.Anticipating for UP10TION to do well.

Someone held him by his shoulders.He looked at the reflection in the mirror and saw Minsoo,smiling at him.

"Nervous?" He just nodded and sighed.Minsoo squeezed his shoulder softly.  
"Everything would be fine,Sooil hyung" Minsoo smiled at him.  
"Thanks Beomduk-ah!" He winked playfully and laughed.

He saw Minsoo shake his head and walked away but not after punching him slightly on his arm.

Minsoo's grandmother named the younger,Beomduk,when he was still inside his mother's stomach but then his mother totally opposed to it and named him Minsoo.

Hearing the story,Sooil and also the other members just started calling him 'Beomduk' cause it was funny and cute.  
Minsoo didn't really mind if they call him in that name.He told them that it didn't bother him at all.Although,he's mostly him who calls Minsoo that nickname.

They all gathered at the backstage.He can sense that all of them are nervous,just like him.  
Jinwook gestured them all to form a circle. He held out his hand as he said his stage name.

 **JINHOO.** He looked at them expectantly and from there,they knew what the oldest wanted.

 **KUHN.** He joined,placing his hand above Jinwook's as he looked at Minsoo. Let's all do this together.

 **KOGYEOL.** Minsoo smiled at them,stopping his eyes to Sooil as he placed his hand above the older's hand.

 **WEI.** Sungjoon puts his hand above Minsoo's as he gave them all a soft and encouraging smile,as he let himself believe and have confidence for this new family.

 **BITTO.** The low-tone rapper smiled cutely at them,looking at the guy beside him,elbowing the red-haired guy when it took a long time for him to follow their chant.

 **WOOSHIN.** He said softly and smiled,placing his hand above Changhyun's,as he finally pledged to himself that he'll accept this new family whole-heartedly.

 **SUNYOUL.** Yein gave them all a motherly smile as he placed his hand above their visual's.

 **GYUJIN.** He put his hand above Yein's and gave them an angelic smile,comforting them in silence,believing and trusting that everything would be beautiful.

 **HWANHEE.** He nervously placed his hand above Gyujin's as he thought about the blinding spotlight that is waiting for them.

 **XIAO.** Sensing his same-aged friend's nervousness,he placed his hand above Hwanhee's,promising to himself that he'll be with his friend,no matter what.

**UP10TION FIGHTING!**

They threw their hands up in the air,like how they are ready to soar high and reach out for their endless dreams.

With that they're ready to face the shining future ahead of them. More importantly,they're facing it together,as a one family,as UP10TION.  
___________________________________________

Sooil held back his tears as soon as they head towards the backstage,bidding goodbye to their supporters when their showcase ended.  
He definitely doesn't want to cry infront of other people. He's the co-leader of the group,he needs to be strong for them.

He saw Jinwook patting the back of crying Yein.He smiled at the sight.

Dongyeol and Hwanhee were talking to each other,surprisingly calm,with Dongyeol rubbing Hwanhee's arms.Sooil guessed that the youngest is probably easing up all the tension and nervousness that Hwanhee felt earlier.

Gyujin and Sungjoon were sitting side by side,just talking and smiling,like they're in their own worlds.Sooil shook his head,smiling at the two.

He caught the sight of Changhyun looking at the two,with an expressionless Wooseok beside him.He frowned and nearly laughed when Wooseok flicked the rapper's forehead. Who knew that they were this close? They look cute though.

He turned his head to search for someone and that's when a certain tall guy,but of course,not taller than Sungjoon,popped up in front,obviously startling him.

"You startled me.Go Minsoo!" He nearly shouted,exclaiming the younger's full name.  
"Sorry,hyung.I didn't know that you get shocked easily." Minsoo smirked and laughed at him.

Minsoo sat beside him and placed his arms around the older's shoulder.  
Sooil looked over at Minsoo's hands around his shoulders,feeling his stomach turn as he blushed.He doesn't have any slightest idea on why he's feeling like this.

"Hey,are you even listening to me,hyung?" Sooil snapped out of his thought when Minsoo gently shook him.  
"Oh sorry.What were you saying again?" He looked over,only to meet with approximately close contact with the younger's face.

Minsoo looked away first,Sooil felt his stomach turn again,as he feels his cheeks burn.Good thing he's not looking.

"Hmm I said,I'm happy that I debuted with you." Minsoo told him softly,removing his arms around Sooil's.

He noticed the lack of warmth that he felt when Minsoo removed his arms. Maybe they just turned off the aircon?

"I'm happy that I debuted with you too,Beomduk-ah." He put those feelings aside as he looked at Minsoo's eyes.

He sensed happiness and contentment in those beautiful eyes that the younger possessed.

They fell into a comfortable silence afterwards.  
"Hey,we'll have a company dinner later,so get ready and change your clothes now." Jinwook approached them,fully changed into comfortable clothes and gestured the other members who's also busy changing.

They nodded at the older and proceeded to change into comfortable pair of clothings.  
____________________________________________

Sooil told their manager that he'll be getting fresh air at the garden of the private restaurant that they rented.  
He sat at the garden's bench as he heard the faint music from the insides of the restaurant.

The President,rented a private restaurant in celebration of their debut,with all the staffs and stylists,they even invited some of the available producers and choreographers who produced and choreographed their songs.

He enjoyed the party,everyone was congratulating them,telling them how proud they are,even their scary vocal teacher who used to torture them like hell,smiled at them fondly and patted their shoulders as he teared up and told them how proud he was for them.

He felt a sudden movement from afar and that's where he saw Minsoo walking towards him.  
He smiled when Minsoo was near and scooted to make a space for him to seat on.

"What's on your mind,Sooil hyung?" Minsoo asked him as soon as he sat down.

He looks at the younger questioningly,confused by the sudden question.

"I was looking at you from inside and you seem lost in your thoughts." He sipped at the can of beer on his hands,which Sooil haven't seen earlier.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just...thinking about things." His eyes are still glued to the younger's beer.

He didn't know that Minsoo drinks.Well new information then.  
Sooil also takes a sip on his own beer as he felt the burning sensation traveling inside his throat.

"Like what?"  
"Like how our vocal teacher,slash, 'get-it-together-or-you're-dead' teacher, just teared up awhile ago and told us how proud he is?" He jokingly said as they both laughed together.  
"Who knew that he was 'that' dramatic when it comes to us? The last time I remember, he wanted to cut my head off because I kept on singing in falsetto." He laughed out loud when he saw Minsoo pout.

He recalls the old memories and shares it with Minsoo.They both laughed whenever he tells the younger many embarrassing moments that he had.

They continued chatting and laughing with each other.Though he sensed that the younger is a bit tipsy already.Judging from Minsoo's flushed face but he can see that the lead vocal won't get drunk soon,he can still talk to him properly.He's good at controlling himself huh.

He looked at Minsoo's laughing face,he feels contented as to what is happening now.

Everyone's happy and proud. He can't wish for something more than that.He'll just go with the flow and wait for things to come.Either good or bad,he's going to accept it all positively.

For once without any heavy thoughts,only happy and lively talks. They set aside their problems for awhile and let themselves be drowned in happiness even for just a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait...  
> I am,personally,not that satisfied with this chapter because I made a mistake and it turned out that I needed to revise the whole chapter again so sorry if this chapter is not that satisfying!  
> But I still hope you'll enjoy reading Sooil's POV!


	10. [WOOSHIN] •Beaten Up Heart•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to credit an unnie of mine for helping me through this chapter ^^ You can check her stories too!Her accounts below^^  
> AFF/Tumblr: weiamilikethis

The way it happened felt as if it was a dream; from debuting with nine other wonderful teammates to finishing their debut, it was magical. 

Wooseok smiled absent mindedly to himself as he glanced up at the stars while the memories of the past few months flashed through his mind at the speed of light. 

He tuned out the background noise, the laughing and talking coming from the open door behind him where a party was being held for them: UP10TION. 

The smile he wore only grew bigger the longer he thought about how amazing everything had been and how amazing everything would be.He might not be as expressive as the others but he's really happy to be with such amazing people right now.

His mind suddenly wandered to the low-tone rapper of the group. 

Wooseok was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a figure standing in the open doorway behind him, softly calling his name.   
He only noticed the presence of another person when their body was a few inches away from his. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, quickly bringing him back into reality as he was met with a pair of brilliant brown eyes and a shy smile that graced the lips of none other than Lee Changhyun. 

Wooseok's cheeks grew hot under the cool wind that blew lightly over their bodies just by glancing at the other that stood behind him.Good thing the lights are dim...

"Oh, Changhyun-ah." His voice came out smooth like silk, a sly look entering his eyes that the other noticed quite easily.   
This happened whenever the two talked together, no matter where they were or who was around. Wooseok just happened to have this air about him that was so intimidating but at the same time so endearing. That is why Changhyun kept finding himself talking with him so often, even with the heaviness of not having the one he still loved by his side.

"Sorry Wooseok-ah. I didn't mean to pull you away from your thoughts."

Even with these words the older boy didn't move away, rather he let his hand shift down to the railing that Wooseok has his hand resting on. Keeping it there he took a sip from his glass, to which the younger noted it's color was certainly not that of any drink that wouldn't be alcoholic. 

He didn't question Changhyun though, he wouldn't have much of a reason to seeing as how he still felt about his ex.   
Not that Wooseok could have blamed the other either, he understood what the boy was going through but the difference between them was that one felt regret while the other felt liberated.

"Oh no. You could never pull me away from my thoughts. I was just thinking about you actually." That caught the other off guard as Wooseok watch the other choke a little on hid drink before gaining enough stability in his voice to speak. 

With wide eyes he took in the amused expression that made the others facial features soft in the dim light provided by the open door behind them.

"Why me?" He asked the other with what was supposed to be an even tone but his voice betrayed him, faltering just enough to be noticed. It hurt Wooseok a bit when he heard the change in Changhyun's tone, trying hard to bite back the question he truly wanted to ask.

"Well... I've noticed that your attitude hasn't changed. Honestly it worries me that you're so sad still."

It caught Changhyun off guard by the remarks the younger has made, his eyes locked on the scenery around them from the top of the building. He never thought of himself as someone noticeable, especially not to someone as good looking as Wooseok. 

A small smile formed on his face as he tapped the shoulder of  Wooseok, sadness evident in his eyes even though he thought he was hiding it well.

Wooseok can see through him. Wooseok can always see through him.

Might be because he's quite observant but Changhyun's like an open-book to him.An open-book which he chose not to read some of the pages yet. 

"Ah, well... You can't really get rid of feelings for someone after spending three long, wonderful years together. Hm, I guess it's because he gave me so much and then one day—seemed to find himself no longer able to look at me."

Sharp pain hit the inside of Wooseok's heart, but he did not reach to soothe the ache within his chest. If he did then the other would surely know his feelings and he wasn't ready to profess those just yet. 

After seeing how heartbroken Changhyun was, Wooseok vowed that he would keep his feelings to himself. Until the day that the older could look at himself with a smile, look at Gyujin without sadness filling his eyes, only then would he let him know.

He knows that Changhyun might have noticed the change of attitude whenever he talks with him.Changhyun is for sure not dense, or if ever he still haven't noticed,he'll surely notice it eventually but for now,Wooseok just wants to be with Changhyun as someone he can lean on.

Changhyun took a larger swig of his drink, compared to the small sips he had taken before this, and the younger could have sworn he heard a very faint whine of pain. 

He knew better than to believe that the other would drink his sorrows away in the middle of the night when no one was looking. Logic and personal safety were the biggest things for the older male, which is partly why Wooseok liked him so much. There wasn't any double meaning behind the words that Changhyun spoke, there was not unnecessary emotion carried in the air around him.  
Between the two of them he was clearly the more mature one and yet, in this moment, Wooseok saw the shell of a man who had been left by someone he still loved. 

Deep down, he knew that he shouldn't feel anything for the one beside him because it would lead to his own sadness in the end. 

Heck, Wooseok was already half way down that path and couldn't turn back for some unknown reason. It bothered him that he couldn't fix his own resolve when the older was around, it bothered him that he couldn't stop the feeling of his stomach rolling over and over.

"I still stick by my words: love is toxic and you should not let it get into your system that much because if you do, you'll end up broken and it'll be hard to fix."

Wooseok hated to be so negative and almost bashing on the older but it was how he felt: the truth was that things were getting hard to fix. 

Every day, Wooseok noticed the stolen glances Changhyun would make at the third youngest of the group. Each time this happened he could see the heartache that was embedded so deep within Changhyun that he wouldn't be able to fix himself now. 

Tears threatened to form in the younger's eyes as the two stood there in silence after his comment. He knew he shouldn't have said it again, but in the moment, whether either of them knew it or not, that was exactly what Changhyun needed to hear.

Finally giving into the burning pain that was spreading through his chest, Wooseok gently rubbed the middle of his chest. He let out a shaky breath, one that he thought the other couldn't hear, and turned to go back inside.

"I apologize if I hurt you. That's never my intention..."

If Wooseok would have turned back to glance at the older, he might have seen worry wash over Changhyun's face as he watched the retreating back of his younger friend. 

If Wooseok would have noticed the concern that filled the older boys voice as he tried to call out to him but ignored completely. 

If Wooseok would have stopped right before he entered the building once more, he would have seen the older boy walking right after him. 

Unfortunately, none of this happened as his figure swallowed by the many bodies that were packed together.

Quickly, he made his way into the bathroom where upon arrival he locked the door and took deep breaths. His chest rose and fell in sync with the song that played on the other side of the door. 

He's in danger.

In the end,he's the one who let love get into his system so deep,swallowing it's toxicity.

In the end,he's the one who'll have a hard time having a broken heart and attempting to fix it as a whole again.

Wooseok knew what he had just done; he knew all too well that once again he would be left behind.   
Even if he had broken up with the leader of the group, long before their debut, it was still the fact that Wooseok was being left behind.Yet again.

"Why did I do that?"

"Why did I say those words again?"

"I can't take anything back now."

"I'm so sorry,Changhyun-ah"

Hot tears made trailed down the pale skin, leaving the flesh burning in their wake as Wooseok shut his eyes hard. If anyone had been close to the door at that time they would have heard the choked back sob the younger let out.

_____________________________________


	11. [GYUJIN] •Soft smiles,Sweet comforts•

Gyujin has been out of it these past few days.As if all of his energy are sucked out at the end of the day.

They were given a chance.A chance to prove themselves again,through their first comeback.He's really thankful for that,for trusting the group again in such a short span of time after their debut.

Their new song is called 'Catch Me!' ,in contrast to their debut song 'So,Dangerous',the former highlights the hidden rapping abilities that their rappers weren't able to completely showcase on their debut song.

He walked through the corridors and saw Sooil walked out of the rappers practice room.The older smiled and walked towards him.

"Oh, Gyujin-ah? Vocal Practice is finished?" Sooil asked softly.

"Yes,hyung.Just finished,actually.How about you? Are you and the others finished already?" He asked back,looking at the door just few meters away from them  
.  
Sooil's position was changed into a rapper just a few days before their sample song was given out. It was definitely a challenge for the older,as to he was a vocal before but nonetheless still accepted it.

"Changhyun is already finished,he proceeded to the dance practice room after,as to Sungjoon...well,he's still there.Seems like he's having a hard time on his rap parts this time around." Sooil sighed,dejectedly. "I tried offering him help but he told me that he'll practice for a bit more and if he has any questions,he'll just find me."

His forehead creased.He's really stubborn...

"I'll go check on him hyung. Don't worry." He smiled and reassured Sooil before walking to the practice room.

He knocked softly first but when he received no answer,he opened the door and peeked inside.

He saw Sungjoon in a corner,with a paper on his hands,head hung low.

Gyujin's heart clenched. Seeing the older so helpless broke his heart. It wasn't his first time seeing Sungjoon like this but every time he sees him in this state — isolated and devastated, his heart still breaks.

"Sungjoon hyung?" He called him softly.

As if on cue,Sungjoon raised his heads up,his eyes meeting the younger's brown orbs. 

And that's when Gyujin noticed the redness of the older's eyes. As if the high-tone rapper had just finished crying his heart out.

"Oh,Gyujin...what are you doing here?" Sungjoon asked him calmly but he noticed the slight shiver from the older's voice.

"Have you been crying?" Gyujin asked instead.

He observed how Sungjoon avoided his gaze and closed his eyes for a moment,as if he's calming himself.

"I asked you a question and you answered me with a question." Sungjoon joked and laughed.

Don't. Don't laugh if you don't mean it.

He's not dense to not notice the force in Sungjoon's laugh. Gyujin didn't laugh at all. Instead,he asked the same question again.

"Have you been crying?"

Sungjoon stayed silent and the younger sensed that the older wasn't planning to say something,so he walked towards the older, kneeled just in front of him and wrapped his arms around him.

"What...? Gyujin-ah?" He heard Sungjoon whisper at his ears but Gyujin stayed silent.

Please,atleast let me do this hyung.

He wasn't expecting Sungjoon to hug him back,so it took Gyujin by surprise when the high-tone rapper wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and buried his face into the Gyujin's neck.

"Thank you." His breath hitched when he heard Sungjoon speak — more so because of the breath tickling and giving sensations on his neck.

They stayed in the same position for a while and Gyujin would lie if he says that his heart didn't flutter everytime Sungjoon breathes on his neck. Everytime the older tightens his hold on Gyujin's waist,as if he's afraid that the younger would escape from his arms.

"Hyung,I won't go anywhere,don't worry." He chose to reassure the older. 

"Whatever your problem is,like what I said last time,take a small step. Don't rush things for a better outcome." He felt Sungjoon sigh and mutter something that he wasn't able to catch.

Before he can even ask,the door of the practice room opened,both Sungjoon and Gyujin let go of each other and turned at the door.

"Oh..uhh we didn't mean to interrupt you.We just..uhh" Both of them stared at the wide-eyed low-tone rapper at the doorway.

Gyujin's eyes widened too. 

As what he said,he's not dense. He knows that Changhyun is still in the process of moving on. That's why he also distances himself a bit whenever the two of them are alone. He wants to be considerate of Changhyun's feelings.

"Changhyun forgot some papers where he wrote the rap parts so he's here to get it."

The three of them turned at Wooseok,who walked straightly inside and searched for the papers.

"It's in the table there,Wooseok-ah." Sungjoon pointed at the papers on top of a circle table.

Wooseok just nodded and went straight to get the papers,muttering a small 'Thank you' , as he dragged the, still dumbfounded, Changhyun outside.

Gyujin sighed. He feels guilty,really guilty for breaking such a nice person's heart but what can he do? He'll hurt him more if he didn't tell him the truth. Not only he'll hurt Changhyun but he'll also hurt himself.

"He still loves you." Sungjoon turned to him and smiled softly.

This time, it was Gyujin's turn to avoid Sungjoon's stare. He remained silent.

"His love for you is really admirable,you know." He heard Sungjoon's voice falter but before he can even react,the older already continued. "He let go of you even if he loves you so much." 

Gyujin stared at the floor,as if he suddenly found something interesting on it.

"I know. I loved him a lot and it hurt me too when I had to let go of him." He said softly, still not raising his head.

"If you love him then why did you let go?" 

"Because it's not the same anymore." He sighed,finally raising his head only to drown himself from the older's burning gaze. "It wasn't the romantic kind of love anymore. It was more of an affection for a brother already."

"I thought that day won't come.The day where my feelings would change but yeah...I just woke up one day,feeling that way. It's better to let go early than hurt him more,no, hurt both of us more by fooling ourselves that everything is fine."

Gyujin looked down again,guilt spreading over his system. I'm sorry,Changhyun hyung...I'm so sorry.

He was surprised by the sudden warmth that enveloped his body. This time,it was Sungjoon who's hugging him.

"I'm sure he understands it all. He's surely still hurting now but it will all be gone by time." He leaned his head into the older's chest as Sungjoon caressed his head softly.

"And who knows? If both of you are really meant to be...you might fall in love the second time around." He heard Sungjoon's voice gradually become lower and softer as he said those words.

How can that happen when all I think is you?

"Right." He whispered. "Now,I'm not here to solve my problems...yet.I'm here to help you with yours first." Reluctantly he let go of Sungjoon and chose to divert the topic.

He saw Sungjoon purse his lips.

"Hyung..." Gyujin called out at the older who still seemed to be contemplating about getting help. "Please?"

Sungjoon sighed and smiled at him. 

"Okay. But I hope I'm not disturbing you or what?" 

"I was here since,like,uhh 1 hour ago? And you're asking me that?" Gyujin chuckled but then quickly looked at Sungjoon with a pout when he noticed the older's change of expression.

"Hyung,don't look at me as if you're guilty or what." Gyujin sighed exasperatedly. "I'm already done practicing and I'll always be happy to help you.You're not a burden like what you think,okay?" He cleared out.

Sungjoon just smiled widely at him and ushered him to seat and watch him first.

I hope I'll only see that sweet smile of yours from now on,Sungjoon hyung.


	12. [XIAO] •Sweetest Downfall•

It was already late midnight when Dongyeol noticed that his same-aged friend still hasn't returned home.

He immediately put on his jacket and searched for their leader,whom he found in their living room,sitting comfortably with his eyes closed.

"Jinwook hyung,is Hwanhee still out?" He asked and sat beside the older.

"Oh,Dongyeol-ah." The older opened his eyes and sat up straight. "I thought you were already sleeping.As far as I know,he's still at the company with manager hyung."

"Eh? But it's very late already..." He took a glance at their wall clock and sighed.

"Manager hyung still had some works to do while Hwanhee...he's still practicing for sure." He heard the leader breathe out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm still waiting for Hwanhee to come back...I've been wanting to talk to him." Jinwook pursed his lips. "I noticed how he tends to overwork himself these past few weeks and I'm really worried about him already..."

So,I'm not the only one who noticed it.

Hwanhee is his bestfriend,he perfectly knows and understands everything that's in his mind. But seriously speaking, right now,he's also confused.

The guy just turned a bit distant to them these past few weeks. Even to him. They rarely hang out nowadays since after their practice or schedules,Hwanhee would always be inside the practice room.

This can't go on like this...

"I noticed that too hyung..." He sighed and remembered the purpose on why he came down. "Hyung...can I..check on Hwanhee? Please?" He pleaded.

Jinwook seemed hesitant at first. So he does what he does best.

"Hyung...Please?I'll be back,don't worry." He asked,with an overly-cute tone of voice this time.

He saw Jinwook smile softly and nodded slightly. Yes!

"But make sure to be covered and don't stay too long. And...try to talk to Hwanhee." Jinwook looked at him worriedly. "He might be comfortable in opening up to you since you're his bestfriend."

"I will hyung,don't worry too much." Dongyeol smiled and bid goodbye to the older.

He took his time to walk to the Company. But of course,he has a mask. Who knows if some reporters or even Dispatch is outside to take some fishy scandals.

His mind was just clouded with the possible reasons on why Hwanhee was acting so strange.

At first,he thought that the younger wasn't just feeling well but then it continued for weeks and he can't really stand it anymore.

He promised Hwanhee that he'll protect him and he meant it with all his heart. He doesn't know why but he hates seeing Hwanhee hurt.No,he knows exactly why.

It's not new to him,he perfectly knows that he's slowly falling. He tried to stop it but it didn't do any good.

But when he promised to protect Hwanhee,he also vowed to himself that he'll embrace what he's feeling for the older.He won't deny it,even if he gets hurt in the end.

He proceeded to their own practice room as soon as he arrived inside the company.

He heard a loud blast of music from inside so he didn't bother to knock since it's useless because the other won't hear anyways.

He leaned on the door and watched as Hwanhee tried to correct his own moves.

He watched Hwanhee frown his head whenever he gets the moves wrong and at the end the other just flopped down on the floor,frustratingly giving up.

Dongyeol moved to the speakers and turned the music off. And that's when the other noticed his presence.

"Oh,Xiao-ah..." Instead of sounding surprised,Hwanhee just called him out with a soft and tired voice."What are you doing here?"

He looked at the other sternly. Ignoring the heart-fluttering feeling he felt when Hwanhee called him by his stage name.

"Xiao is cuter so I'll call you that from now on!" He totally remembered when Hwanhee insisted on calling him Xiao instead of Dongyeol since it's 'cuter'.

And of course,he didn't have the heart to crash his same-aged friend's happiness so he just agreed to it.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking that? Why are you still out this late,Hwan-ah?" Dongyeol asked with a narrowed eyes.

Hwanhee avoided his eyes. "I was just...practicing for a bit."

Dongyeol shook his head and walked to sit beside Hwanhee.

"Hwan-ah,what's the matter?" Dongyeol asked while holding both of Hwanhee's shoulders.

Hwanhee just shook his head and attempted to free out from his grip but Dongyeol knows better.

He tightened his grip on Hwanhee's shoulders and sighed.

"Hwan-ah...what's the matter?" He asked again. "I told you that I'll protect you,right? How can I do that when you won't let me know about what's bothering you?" He continued when he saw the other hesitate.

"It's just...I'm sorry. I'm just really in doubt right now." Dongyeol's forehead creased. Of what?

As if Hwanhee heard his thoughts,he continued. "I don't even know anymore what my position in the group is. It feels as if I'm dragging UP10TION down,Xiao-ah..."

He was surprised when Hwanhee suddenly sobbed and out of reflexes,he hugged the other close to his body.

Now he understands the problem. It just took that information,for him to figure out the puzzle.

They stayed like that for a moment,with the younger whispering comforting words and rubbing circles around the other's back.

"Hwan-ah,please listen to me..." He turned Hwanhee's face to him and wiped the tears that are still falling down from Hwanhee's face.

He's really beautiful...

"You're important to us.UP10TION won't be UP10TION if one member is missing. UP10TION won't be UP10TION if you aren't with us. You're our beloved main vocal,our husky voice. And you're doing a great job on that.I hope you'll stop doubting your talent,Hwan-ah." He calmly smiled and caressed Hwanhee's face softly.

"I know that you read comments again. Yein hyung...and you are different,Hwan-ah. You both have similarities and differences. Both of you have different strengths and weaknesses, so I hope you know that it's useless to compare you two. Don't mind the comments. Even Yein hyung would agree to me when I say that you're important in your own way."

It didn't take that long for Dongyeol to figure out what the other's problem is.

Hwanhee started acting strange ever since Yein participated in a show called 'King Of Masked Singer' and he knows how Hwanhee loves to monitor comments about himself and the group.

He knows how Hwanhee always gets swallowed by his own doubts and insecurities easily. Might be because he's been observing him always.

"Thank you again,Dongyeol-ah.." Hwanhee finally smiled at him after all of the explanations.

"No need to thank me,I told you that I'm here to protect you now,right?" He smiled back.

He might tease Hwanhee a lot but it was because he's comfortable with the other. Making Hwanhee smile and laugh has been his self-proclaimed job ever since they became close.

"Did you even eat already?" Dongyeol asked.

Hwanhee just scratched the back of his neck and Dongyeol knew immediately what to do.

"Come,let's buy something first since you still for sure haven't eaten yet." He stood up and offered his hands for Hwanhee to hold on.

"What would I do without you,Xiao-ah?" Hwanhee playfully hit him.

Dongyeol smirked. "You'll be sad without me."

"I think you're hungry right now.You're spurting nonsense. Come! I'll treat you because I've been hardheaded these past few weeks!" Hwanhee laughed and went out before he can even protest.Dongyeol just shook his head and followed to catch up to the other.

You're probably my sweetest downfall,Hwan-ah.


	13. [SUNYOUL] •Always Worth The Risks•

All of them were busy polishing their choreography on their own when their choreographer suddenly clapped and called their attention from where he was seated.

"Okay! I just got the perfect idea!" They all tried to hide their frown at the statement which their choreographer probably said more than 10 times already and that meant,they also changed their choreography a lot of times.

Yein looked around and met the gaze of their leader. He looked at Jinwook worriedly.as if giving a signal to try stopping their choreographer.Jinwook just nodded defeatedly at him.

Before Jinwook can even speak,their choreographer sighed. "Fine,this is really the very last one! Trust me on this." He pleaded.

They started to learn the moves of the 'jaw-dropping' move,as their choreographer referred to and found it pretty amazing but really hard.

It required them to kick their legs up high and Yein isn't really the most flexible person you'll ever meet. Gosh.I'm dead.Why is this so hard?

They tried to do it for many times that even Sungjoon's pants ripped. They all just laughed it out as their choreographer gave them a short break. 

He saw Gyujin accompany Sungjoon outside. The younger protectively guarding Sungjoon from the back since his pants are ripped. They must be heading to change.

Yein scanned the room and saw Jinwook and Minsoo by the choreographer. Their choreographer seemed to be explaining something to the two and he can't help but get curious when Jinwook and Minsoo's faces turn into a light shade of red.

He was confused when their choreographer prompted Minsoo to lie down. What's happening...?

He looked around and saw the others attentions are also by the three.

"Yeah,Minsoo,lie down slowly and you Jinwook,your hands on Minsoo's legs. Just tap your fingers on Minsoo's legs and then lean on slightly while doing it." Their choreographer explained with gestures and he can't help but widen his eyes.

He looked around once again and he saw how all of them were bewildered by the new choreography. Isn't this too intimate...?

He felt a pang on his chest. He sighed and reached for his water bottle.

He closed his eyes and thought back. He couldn't sleep yesterday because of their leader.

It's not like Jinwook did anything bad or weird to him. It's actually quite the opposite but then he can't help but feel those emotions that he has been avoiding.

Jinwook is really nice. Too nice that he can't help but fall for the older. He won't deny that he likes the older. He knows what he really feels but he doesn't really have the plan and also the guts to confess.

What if he doesn't like him back? What will happen to the group when that happens? Is it even worth to try?

No. He can't and won't risk it.

He doesn't even know if it's just him or what but sometimes,he feels like Jinwook is too kind and caring to him. And he hates how it unintentionally gives him false hopes.

"Hey,you okay?" He turned to the person who just nudged him.

"Oh,Wooseok-ah. Yeah,just tired." Wooseok just stared at him and shook his head afterwards.

Yein frowned and looked at the same-age friend confusingly.

"Sometimes,it's also worth the risk." Wooseok patted his shoulders and walked away.

Okay? How even? Of course,it's Kim Wooseok.

He's not dumb.Of course,he understood what Wooseok meant. He's not sure if Wooseok was just really observant or he was just really obvious over his feelings.

Funny how Wooseok said that it's worth the risk to him when he perfectly knows how the Visual was still contemplating about taking the risks for their low-tone rapper.

Yes,of course,Yein noticed it all. He's not dense not to feel how heavy and different Wooseok's stares for Changhyun are. He also noticed how Wooseok seems to avoid Changhyun these past few weeks. I'll just leave them be.I know they're gonna solve their problem eventually.

"Hey,Wooseok told me that you're not feeling that well." He flinched when Jinwook suddenly appeared in-front of him and touched his forehead,obviously checking his temperature.

He looked at where Wooseok is and saw him seated beside the youngest. Wooseok just smirked at him then continued to talk to Dongyeol.

"Yein-ah,if you're really not feeling well then please rest." He heard a pinch of worry in Jinwook's voice.

Stop. You're making me fall deeper.

He wanted to voice it out but he settled into a very safe answer.

"I'm fine,hyung! Don't worry too much." He gave the older a small smile.

Jinwook sighed. "Okay. But really,if you don't feel well then don't hesitate to tell us." 

His felt his heart beat faster when Jinwook rubbed both of his arms. Good thing their choreographer called the older or else he's gonna see a very much flustered Seon Yein.

Stop hoping.Yein-ah. He's kind to everybody.

He just shook his head and went outside to get a drink from the vending machine.

He was waiting for his drink to come out when Wooseok suddenly appeared next to him.

"You shocked me!" Yein exclaimed while touching his chest.

Wooseok just shook his head then reached out for the drink that just came out through the vending machine.

"I don't know if you're just dense or what. Jinwook hyung definitely has a thing for you too." He stared at Wooseok,who was also pressing the buttons to claim a drink.

"He's just really nice to everybody,Wooseok-ah. I don't think it's right to assume things." He shook his head and sighed.

"Okay,you are totally a dense person." No I'm not...

He wanted to object but he let Wooseok continue instead.

"I know Jinwook hyung like the back of my hands,Yein-ah. The way that he looks at you,how he acts around you...I experienced it before too. But there's something different on how he looks at you than how he looked at me before." Wooseok smiled at him softly. "He looks at you like a fragile glass. He's afraid to hurt you. Believe me when I say that you're a very very important person to him."

Wooseok gave him a pat on his head before he proceeded to walk again to the practice room.

He stood there,frozen like an ice. Wooseok and Jinwook hyung had a thing before?

He doubts that someone in the group even knew about those two dating before. Maybe those who trained longer knew about it but he never knew.

He reminisced the times when he saw Wooseok follow Jinwook whenever their leader asked their manager if he can take a walk. He observed that it was a gesture whenever Jinwook was upset or stressed with something. 

Those subtle smiles whenever they look at each other's eyes. 

Those subtle gestures that comfort each other whenever one feels upset.

So that's why.

Yein saw it all. It wasn't that hard to comprehend what's happening or what happened to their leader and visual. He had a hunch before but he chose to shove it aside since he always sees Wooseok staring at  a certain low-tone rapper.

He would be lying if he says that his heart was okay after seeing and knowing that Jinwook and Wooseok can understand each other very well. 

He wants to understand him too. He wants to understand Jinwook better. 

"Yein-ah,we'll continue the practice now,come on." He jumped a bit when Jinwook peaked his head out of the practice room.

Jinwook just chuckled at him with and amused expression etched on his handsome face.

He smiled gently then walked to the leader who's now leaning into the door frame.

"You looked like a shocked bunny earlier!" He felt his cheeks redden because of the older's teasing.

"It's cute though. You're always cute." Jinwook ruffled his hair then walked inside and left Yein dumbfounded.

What did he just say...?

Right now,he doesn't really appreciate any of these good but slightly scary torture that Jinwook is giving him. He's definitely scared at what would happen to his heart if Jinwook continues this kind of heart-fluttering attitude towards him. 

He shook his head and went inside the practice room,face still flushed.Stop this,Yein-ah. Too much risks are involved.

But he clearly knows that deep inside his heart,he already drowned in those unavoidable feelings. He clearly knows that Kim Jinwook is always worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> So,I'm sorry to those who liked my previous story(We are Up10tion!) but I felt like I needed to revise it,hence why I deleted it and made this one.Some of the parts will change but the couples will definitely be the same!Once,again,I'm very sorry and I hope you enjoy reading this new one!


End file.
